V. K. Durham
Vina Katherine Durham, also known as Vina Dumham, Vina Kathryn Durham, Dona Vina Durham, Catherine Herrmann, and watcher51445, tells the story of being the widow to Russel Hermann, a retired Colonel working for the U.S. Office of Naval Intelligence, the Coast Guard, and the Treasury Department who was murdered while investigating Iran-Contra affair and the murder of Vince Foster. Durham runs a website at: http://www.theantechamber.net/ Summary of claims Russel Hermann Russel Hermann died in 1994. Durham claims that Hermann was tortured and stuffed in a freezer at the Veterans Administration center in Marion, Illinois. Durham claimed that Hermann was known as "THE GREY FOX, head of the most deadly UNIT in the CENTRAL INTELLIGENCE UNITS", and also as "El Gato". Gray Fox was the nickname of the US Army's secretive Intelligence Support Activity unit when it was in Afghanistan in the early 2000s; it is not known if this name was used in the 1990s when Russel Hermann was alive. Alteration of records Durham claims that records of her employment at the Department of Health and Human Services were deleted. Money Durham claims to be the owner of 400,000 tons of gold. CNBC estimates the entire world's gold reserves at around 200,000 tons, half of the amount Durham claims to own. Durham claims to own legal title to a Peruvian bond from 1875 named "Bonus 3392-181" that is the property of the US government and was leveraged as collateral for a ten-year $120 billion bond on September 12, 1991. Durham claims the value of the bond after 115 years of 24% interest as $206,858,581,565,280,000,000 ($206 quintillion), which would make the original bond worth around $3.75 billion in 1875 dollars. The US budget in 1875 was $308 million. Elsewhere it is claimed that the original bond was for $1,000. This would require a 41.44% interest rate to produce $206 quintillion after 115 years. Enemies Durham is in competition with: * Global Alliance Investment Association (GAIA) -- "being used for ... economic terrorism" * Inter-American Investment Corporation -- "former U.S. Contra Accounts corp" * Inter-American Development Bank -- "money laundering bank for the Contra's" * Tallano-Acop Foundation -- Associated with GAIA. * E.J. Ekker and Doris J. Ekker -- Directors of GAIA * Rick Martin -- Treasurer of GAIA * Charles Neil - Executive VP of GAIA * Ronald Kirzinger - Executive VP of Tallano-Acop * Cenon C. Markos - Trustee of Tallano-Acop Durham alleges that the Ekkers are a "FALSE MUSLIM HATE CULT underwriting the AL QAEDA" who use the alias Commander Hatonn. Tallano-Acop The Tallano-Acop Foundation claims to be the true owner of the Philippines based on a 1764 proclamation by England. The group is very closely linked with the Global Alliance Investment Association (GAIA). A 2005 letter to Jeb Bush from E.J. Ekker and Doris J. Ekker calls Durham a fraud and claims true ownership of the 400,000 tons of gold. Flocco pull Tom Flocco carried the Durham story, citing his information to "leaked documents from an intelligence file obtained through a military source in the Office of Naval Intelligence." Flocco has since pulled the story from his website, listing it as a retracted story. Similarities to Leo Wanta There are similarities between Durham's case and that of Leo Wanta. Both claim legal title to more money than exists. Both Durham and Wanta claim that evidence of large CIA-related financial transactions securities were destroyed in the 9/11 attack, and that ten-year bonds were to come due on or around September 11. Both make appeals to patriotism and references to the death of Vince Foster. Both claim high-ranking connections that fail to check out, in Wanta's case a nonexistent Somali president and in Durham's case a nonexistent US Senator John Morton. Wanta claimed very questionable diplomatic credentials; according to Durham, the Ekkers claim very questionable diplomatic credentials from their claim to represent the Philippine monarchy. Wanta claims to want trillions of dollars so that he can pay his income taxes to the federal treasury; the Ekkers say the same about their demand for Philippine wealth. See also * Treasure Hunters * Jeff Prager References Tom Flocco, Financial Terrorism, 2005 September 4, http://web.archive.org/web/20051129031006/http://www.tomflocco.com/fs/FinancialTerrorism.htm V.K. Durham, Public Notice, 2003 October 7, http://www.theantechamber.net/V_K_Durham/VkPublicNotice.html V.K. Durham, 400,000 Metric Tons of Gold, 2004 December 28, http://www.theantechamber.net/V_K_Durham/400MetricTonsGold.htm V.K. Durham, WHO MURDERED "THE GREY FOX" of the "GREY FOX UNIT?", 2003 January 19, http://www.theantechamber.net/V_K_Durham/TheGreyFox.html Who has the most gold?, CNBC, http://www.cnbc.com/id/33242464 Christopher Chantrill, Total Government Spending in the United States, Federal, State, and Local, Fiscal Year 1875, http://www.usgovernmentspending.com/breakdown1875_0.html Category:All